


La Veuve Noire [Traduction de The black widow]

by Wilhelmine



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Brigade fantôme sexy, F/M, Français, Lectrice adore la séduction, Peut contenir de la violence, Qui séduit qui ?, Sexy phantom troupe, TRADUCTION, Tension sexuelle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelmine/pseuds/Wilhelmine
Summary: Elle est belle, gracieuse. Elle a un visage d'ange... mais la personnalité d'un démon.Qu'arrivera-t-il quand cette femme fatale s'intéressera à de beaux hommes dangereux ?***Traduction de l'histoire de DarkPoison
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The black widow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135151) by [DarkPoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoison/pseuds/DarkPoison). 



> Notez bien que ceci est une traduction de la merveilleuse fic de la non moins merveilleuse DarkPoison.  
> Malheureusement elle est inactive depuis quelques années.

Comment est-ce que tout a commencé ?  
Ah oui c'est vrai ! La première fois que tu l'as remarqué, c'était à l'examen de Hunter. Putain comme tu avais envie de lui. Ses yeux dorés qui brillaient constamment d'une lueur d'amusement, ses lèvres qui semblaient prêtes à t'accueillir, ses cheveux roux flamboyants dans lesquels tu avais toujours voulu passer tes doigts et que tu avais toujours voulu tirer en faisant l'amour et ne parlons même pas de son corps.  
Malheureusement, tu n'avais jamais revu ce magnifique spécimen mâle après la fin de l'examen. Ça t'avait aussi pas mal frustrée. Bien sûr, tu ne lui avais jamais parlé, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu étais absolument certaine de vouloir le voir. Peut-être que les choses vont bientôt changer. En tout cas tu l'espères.

Aujourd'hui, tu avais décidé d'aller prendre un café dans le centre-ville de Yorkshin City. Pour être honnête, tu espères séduire ce mec plutôt beau gosse qui travaille dans le coffee shop que tu as découvert il y a peu.  
Quand tu entres dans le coffee shop, tu vois le beau serveur prendre les commandes de deux femmes. Tu as tout de suite compris qu'elles essayent d'avoir son numéro en lui faisant de l'oeil.  
Tu t'es finalement assise à une table proche de la leur, avec l'intention de leur montrer à quel point il était facile pour toi de séduire le garçon et aussi pour leur faire passer le message : chasse gardée.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous mademoiselle ? » Demande le jeune serveur, que tu regardes tendrement.  
« Bonjour, je voudrais juste un café bien noir, chéri » tu lui réponds d'une voix aussi douce et voluptueuse que possible tandis que tu croises les jambes, relevant légèrement ta jupe crayon [couleur].  
« E-est-ce que vous voudriez autre chose mademoiselle ? » Il rougit légèrement en essayant d'éviter de regarder tes jambes nues. Ah ! Ça va être facile.

Tu te penches légèrement sur la table en prenant soin de faire ressortir ta poitrine dans son champ de vision.  
« Dans ce cas est-ce que je peux te goûter toi ? » C'était plus fort que toi. Il est doux et timide donc il faut attaquer de front.

Tu le regardes rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en attendant sa réponse. Tu bouges tes jambes pour que ta jupe se relève encore plus.  
« Ah euhh, est-ce que je peux avoir votre numéro s'il vous plaît ? » Bingo ! Il a cédé à ces simples mots.  
« Bien sûr », tu lui dis en sortant de ton sac à main une carte avec ton nom et ton numéro de téléphone.  
Tu te lèves et te rapproches du jeune serveur, si proche que tu pourrais le toucher. « Appelle-moi » tu lui dis en glissant ta carte dans son tablier en touchant sa queue.  
Oh il était déjà dur ! Pauvre garçon.

Alors qu'il court chercher ton café, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'entendre la conversation de deux hommes assis derrière toi.  
Est-ce qu'il vient de dire « Hisoka » ?! Putain, juste entendre son nom te fait frissoner. De ce que tu as entendu, il est à la Tour Céleste et va se battre contre Gon demain. Ce qui veut dire que tu dois trouver des tickets pour assister au combat.  
Après avoir fini ton café, tu décides que tu pourrais aller à la Tour Céleste et t'arranger pour obtenir ces fichus tickets.

***

Une fois dans le gigantesque bâtiment, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de ressentir de l'excitation. Tu as su dès l'entrée que tu n'étais pas loin d'Hisoka. Tu frissones de la tête aux pieds. C'est alors qu'une idée surgit dans ton esprit. Pourquoi ne pas y aller à fond et rendre visite à Hisoka en se faisant passer pour une fan ! Oh oui ! Il est temps de se trouver un bon déguisement. C'est là que ta capacité de Nen prend toute son utilité. Tu as la capacité de voler les capacités des gens d'un simple baiser.  
Ce qui est vraiment pratique pour une séductrice telle que toi.

Tu te diriges vers les toilettes les plus proches en prenant garde à ce qu'elles soient désertes. Une fois dedans, tu verrouilles la porte. Voilà, parfait ! Tout pour toi. Mais une fois de plus, ça ne prendra qu'un instant.  
Tu fermes les yeux, visualises ton déguisement... et voilà ! Te voilà déguisée. Tu portes maintenant une magnifique robe longue noire et moulante qui révèle ta silhouette en sablier à la place de ta jupe crayon courte et de ton chemisier. Tu comptes te faire passer pour la fille d'une famille riche ouquelque chose comme ça. C'est pas comme si Hisoka allait poser la question ou même te remarquer.  
Une fois sortie des toilettes pour femmes, tu te diriges vers l'ascenseur en essayant de repérer son odeur dans les étages supérieurs. Tu avais volé cette capacité à une fille il y a un moment, et maintenant tu as une occasion de t'en servir. Tu sais déjà qu'il est aux alentours du 200è étage, ce qui doit être quelque part dans les étages les plus hauts.

***

Enfin ! Son odeur ! Oh putain ce qu'il sent bon.  
En sortant de l'ascenseur, tes talons hauts résonnant sur le carrelage, tu te diriges vers sa suite en ondulant des hanches. Ton humeur passe en mode « femme fatale ».  
Une fois devant la porte de la suite d'Hisoka, tu prends le temps de prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer ton coeur qui s'emballe.  
Allez, il est temps de frapper. « Toc, toc, toc » mmh, pas de réponse. Tu sais qu'il est dedans, tu peux le sentir. Peut-être qu'il dort ? « Toc, toc, toc » ah ! Tu entends des bruits de pas étouffés. Il se rapproche.  
La poignée tourne lentement et la porte s'ouvre, révélant l'homme que tu mourrais d'envie de voir.

  
  


Comment devrais-tu séduire cet homme beau comme un dieu et qui te rend si fébrile ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La lectrice rencontre Hisoka ! (▽o☆)

Il était là, dans toute sa splendeur. T'observant telle une araignée qui observe sa proie. « Oh, regarde moi encore !! » Tu hurles en ton for intérieur.

« Bonjour ! Je suis super fan de vous ! Je suis venue vous demander un autographe » tu continues, t'approchant de lui, peut-être un peu trop près.  
Hisoka, amusé, sourit juste et t'invite à entrer pour chercher un stylo, puisque tu n'en as pas sur toi. Évidemment tu as fais exprès pour entrer dans sa suite.

« Comment as-tu pu oublier ton stylo alors que tu venais pour un autographe ? » Demande Hisoka avec un sourire en coin.  
« J'avais trop hâte de vous voir, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis désolée, je suis tellement fan de vous ! » Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le fixer, en pleine adoration, lorsqu'il cherche un stylo dans un tiroir.

Oh, tu l'aimes tellement. Lui et sa personnalité si mystérieuse, et le danger que cela représente d'être juste en sa présence, tout est tellement excitant. Pourquoi il peut pas être à toi tout simplement ?! Ça te rend folle, ça te rend complètement folle. Tu as envie de lui, dans tous les sens du terme.

Bon, il est temps de monter la température d'un cran.  
Tu prends place sur l'une de ses chaises en croisant tes jambes, afin que ta jambe sorte de la fente de ta belle robe noire moulante. Tu te cambres pour avoir l'air encore plus sexy.

"Hisoka, la vue ici est tellement belle, je vois toute la ville, c'est vraiment magnifique" tu dis tendrement, plantant tes yeux [couleur] dans ses splendides yeux dorés.

Hisoka s'approche de toi, avec son sourire en coin sexy, un crayon à la main. Tu as envie de goûter à ses lèvres pâles et sexy.  
« J'en ai pas grand chose à faire du luxe, j'aime juste me battre » dit-il d'une voix rauque qui te rend folle.

Il est enfin debout derrière toi. Il se penche, t'emprisonnant de ses bras pâles et musclés. Et il signe ton carnet.  
OH MON DIEU !!! Qui est en train de séduire qui ?! Il fait exprès ! Mais ce que son odeur est délicieuse. Tu sens son souffle sur ta nuque. C'est trop bon pour être vrai.  
Tu sens la chaleur monter entre tes jambes. Oh, c'est trop pour toi, il ne te touche même pas.

« Voilà, ça devrait suffire » dit finalement Hisoka en reculant un peu. Toujours souriant.  
« M-merci » dis-tu en rougissant. Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ta timide dans un moment pareil ! Pff, tout ton corps est en chaleur maintenant,et la seule façon de régler le problème, c'est de coucher avec le coupable de ta situation. Aka Hisoka.

Tu te lèves doucement de la chaise sur laquelle tu étais assise, prête à t'en aller maintenant que tu as signalé ta présence. Tout à coup, tu sens quelque chose de pointu contre ta gorge, ce qui te coupe dans ton élan.  
« Mmh, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais pas te reconnaître ? » Dit Hisoka, enlaçant ta silhouette en sablier par derrière, une main autour de ton cou délicat et l'autre sur ta jambe.

Tu sais que la situation est très dangereuse. Mais son corps est littéralement collé au tien !  
Tu peux tout sentir ! Son coeur qui bat, sa respiration, ses ongles se resserrant tels des griffes sur ta gorge,et aussi un petit quelque chose qui se frotte à tes fesses.

« [Prénom], je sais depuis le début que c'est toi, malgré tout charmant petit déguisement. Je peux te sentir moi aussi » murmure Hisoka à ton oreille.  
Et voilà. Tu ne peux plus t'arrêter. Tant pis.  
Tu laisses échapper un faible gémissement, renversant ta tête contre son épaule. Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. C'est trop, toute cette attention qu'Hisoka porte à ton corps.

« Eh bien eh bien, qui aurait cru que tu serais si lubrique, petite souris, si je me souviens bien pendant l'examen tu avais l'air timide, inabordable et même faible » dit Hisoka en frottant ses hanches contre les tiennes.  
C'est vrai, pendant l'examen, tu avais tout fait pour ne pas sortir du lot, mais on dirait que ça n'a pas fonctionné puisqu'il t'avait remarquée. Il se souvient même de toi. Putain, tu portais même des vêtements horriblement normaux qui cachaient les courbes sexy de ta silhouette féminine.  
« Hisoka, tu ne connais même pas la vraie moi »  
Tu lui murmures, tournant légèrement ta tête vers son cou et l'effleurant de tes lèvres.  
« Pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas alors ? » Murmure Hisoka en mordant ton lobe d'oreille et en raffermissant sa prise sur ton cou.

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui te manque de le laisser te baiser, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu sais que c'est meilleur quand la tension est à son comble.  
« Ahhh Hisoka, je ne peux pas encore te montrer » tu dis en frottant tes hanches contre sa bite en érection. Oh c'est tellement bon.  
« Et pourquoi pas ? » Gémit-il doucement.  
« Eh bien ce ne serait pas amusant ! Tu te lasserais de moi et tu me tuerais tout de suite après » tu réponds en t'éloignant de lui en direction de la porte.  
« Tu n'as pas tort, mais laisse moi te dire une chose, petite souris... le clown rit toujours le dernier » sourit-il en lançant l'une de ses cartes, qui passe à toute vitesse pès de ta joue et y laisse une petite coupure.

Tu ouvre la porte, prête à partir. Tu le regardes une fois de plus, détaillant son corps sublime et tu remarques la bosse très visible dans son pantalon.  
« C'est ce qu'on verra. » Tu finis par dire en fermant la porte, roulant des hanches comme toujours.

  
  


« Eh bah, les choses vont certainement se compliquer à présent... mais en bien. » Tu souris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela fait quelques semaines que Lectrice a vu Hisoka pour la denière fois et lui a déclaré la guerre.  
> Peut-être qu'elle le verra bientôt pendant les enchères.

Cela fait quelques semaines que tu as vu Hisoka pour la denière fois et pour être honnête, tu n'as pas réussi à penser à autre chose. Tu te détestais vraiment pour ça. Mais putain pourquoi tu ne l'as pas baisé ?! Hisoka était presque à tes pieds. Pfff, ce que tu peux être stupide pafois.

Aujourd'hui, du travail t'attend. Un type riche te paie pour être son rendez-vous galant à des enchères. Tu n'as jamais été attirée par les enchères mais qui sait, peut-être que tu pourras utiliser ce pervers pour avoir quelque chose ou peut-être que tu pourras essayer de voler un truc.

Il faut que tu sois super belle aujourd'hui, ton travail étant d'attirer le regard de chaque homme présent comme si tu étais la plus rare des pierres précieuses, de les faire te désirer. Donc bien entendu il te faut porter quelque chose de luxueux mais sexy. Tu décides de friser tes [taille] cheveux [couleur], de porter un joli collier en diamant et des boucles d'oreilles assorties. En ce qui concerne ta robe, tu optes pour un style plutôt formel. Une longue robe sirène [couleur] qui met en valeur tes courbes. Le décolleté est un peu profond, mais le but est d'avoir l'air sexy. Cet aspect est encore renforcé parle dos nu de la robe.

***

Ton rendez-vous et toi arrivez enfin à la salle d'enchères. Toutes sortes de gens sont présents. La plupart d'entreeux sont des hommes qui ne peuvent pas détacher leurs yeux de toi. Tu remarques aussi que ton client est très fier de toi. Il n'arrête pas de se vanter devant chacune de ses connaissances. Pff, si prédictible.

Les enchères sont sur le point de commencer, donc il t'indique vos sièges, au premier rang du théâtre. Pour être honnête, tu aimais ces choses-là. Espérons que la nuit se passe bien.  
Tandis que tu attends impatiemment, écoutant vaguement les commentaires absurdes de ton rendez-vous impliquant un bon salaire et un arrangement impliquant un lit, les enchères commencent enfin.

Deux hommes s'avancent au centre de la scène. Le premier, immense, a de longs lobes mais a un beau visage et le second est très petit, presque comme un enfant, mais il est vraiment séduisant. Ce n'est pas leur apparence qui a attiré ton attention, mais leur soif de sang. Tu as tout de suite comprisqu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue » dit l'homme de petite taille en scrutant l'audience d'un visage impassible.  
D'une certaine manière, tu es captivée par son apparence. Les hommes petits ne sont pas ton genre, mais alors là, lui est vraiment beau. Hah, tu te retrouves déjà à fantasmer sur lui pendant qu'il parle.  
« Trêve de formalités » dit-il avec un sourire, regardant les spectateurs de haut comme s'ils étaient des déchets. Soudain, le type derrière lui tend ses bras, les doigts tendus vers les gens. Le bout de ses doigts se transforme en ce qui semble être la bouche d'un pistolet.  
« Mourez » dit-il en tirant sur la foule, alors que le mini beau gosse se couvre les oreilles.

Bon il faut prendre une décision, fuir ou mourir, et bien sûr tu ne veux pas de la seconde option. Il y a tellement de chaos tout autour de toi que tu décides de te cacher derrière un énorme pilier en utilisant le Zetsu pour que personne ne te repère.  
Tu entends des coups de feu dans tous les sens, des gens qui hurlent en esayant de s'échapper du théâtre. Soudain, les coups de feu cessent. Tu entends ce qui semble être un aspirateur, peut-être ? Puis les cris d'un survivant. Mais tout cela est sans importance, tu dois trouver un moyen de sortir sans que l'on te trouve.

Soudain, ton téléphone sonne.  
Vraiment ?! Quel genre d'abruti t'appellerait dans un moment pareil ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Maintenant tu commences à vraiment avoir peur, tu es forte mais tu ressens la puissance des 3 autres personnes présentes dans la pièce et tu sais très bien que se battre n'est pas une option.

« Montre-toi » dit l'un des types.  
« Calme-toi, [Prénom] » tu te répètes en boucle.  
Tu tires ta robe un peu vers le bas pour approfondir encore ton décolleté et tu déchires ta robe pour montrer tes belles jambes [couleur]. Tu sais que tu dois les séduire si tu veux survivre.  
Tu sors lentement de derrière le pilier d'une démarche élégante et gracieuse. Tu t'arrêtes devant eux avec l'air le plus innocent et charmeur possible.  
Tu remarques que les deux hommes reluquent tes courbes, leurs yeux te détaillant de haut en bas pour s'arrêter à ta poitrine. Et tu comprends qu'il y a de l'espoir.

« Vous allez me tuer ? » Tu demandes de ta voix la plus envoûtante. Tu croises les bras pour faire ressortir tes seins encore plus.  
Tu vois la langue du petit homme parcourir ses lèvres un instant, clairement il profite de la vue. En ce qui concerne le grand type, son expression n'a pas changé mais son regard est rivé sur tes seins.  
« Est-ce qu'on la tue, Feitan ? » demande le grand gars, qui te contourne pour t'observer sous toutes les coutures.  
« On devrait, laisse moi m'en occuper » dit Feitan en se préparant à combattre.

Bon, tu devrais te mettre en tenue de combat pour te battre contre ce beau gosse, peut-être que tu arriverais à monter la tension sexuelle par des positions suggestives.  
Tu fermes les yeux, prête à utiliser l'une de tes capacités. Tu décides de porter quelque chose de sexy pour combattre, mais de confortable quand même. Tu choisis donc ta combinaison [couleur].  
Elle te donne de bons réflexes, augmente ta capacité d'esquive et ta souplesse à l'extrême, comme si tu étais un géant chat sexy. C'est une combinaison en latex très moulante, ouverte jusqu'au nombril, et tu portes aussi des bottes à talons aiguilles et des gans en latex.  
Tu marches lentement vers le petit type, les mains en l'air pour montrer que tu ne comptes pas te battre, ce qui te vaut un regard agacé.

Tu enroules tes bras autour de son cou et passes un jambe autour de sa taile. « On pourrait se battre sous la couette, tu sais. » Tu murmures au creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Tu le sens sursauter un peu, de surprise sans doute. Le pauvre ne devait pas s'attendre à ça.  
Tu sens sa main sur ta taille remonter petit à petit, entre tes seins puis vers ton cou. Ses doigts se referment peu à peu sur ta gorge, te privant d'oxygène.

« Mmh Feitan » tu gémis doucement à son oreille pour l'exciter encore plus.  
Puis tu abaisses la jambe qui était autour de sa taille pour l'enrouler autour de ses jambes, le faisant ainsi tomberen arrière, toi à califourchon sur luii.  
Il a l'air vraiment énervé maintenant. Mmh, c'est amusant, sa patience est proportionnelle à sa taille.  
Tu lui souris gentiment et baisse ta tête pour n'être qu'à un souffle de ses lèvres. Tu sors une carte avec ton numéro et la lui glisse dans la poche. Ce qui le rend à la fois un peu surpris etconfus.  
Tu fais onduler tes hanches sur lui et il grogne doucement. Tu décides alors de l'embrasser. Tu déposes d'abord des bises sur ses lèvres douces, puis, après avoir mordu sa lèvre inférieure pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, tu en profites pour caresser sa langue de la tienne et mélanger vos salives.  
C'est une autre de tes capacités. Tu peux paralyser les gens avec ta salive, encore une capacité que tu as volée, cette fois à un jeune garçon rencontré lors de l'examen Hunter et elle franchement pratique.  
Tu répands ton poison paralysant lors de votre baiser, en prenant garde à ne pas éveiller sa méfiance.

Tu mets fin au baiser et tu lui murmures, afin que personne d'autre n'entende « Tu es peut-être un peu petit, mais je serais heureuse de me mettre à genoux pour te tailler une pipe. » Sa confusion laisse alors place au rouge qui envahit ses joues. C'était vraiment la dernière chose que tu t'attendais à voir.  
Tu lui donnes un dernier baiser sur le front et tu te relèves pour t'élancer vers la sortie detoutes tes forces.  
Avant de sortir tu jettes un oeil à Feitan qui te regarde, complètement agacé. Il vient certainement de remarquer qu'il est paralysé.

« Vous en avez pas fini avec moi. » Tu dis en sortant par la porte avant de sauter par une fenêtre, et être enfin hors du bâtiment. Pourquoi ? Parce que les deux autres ne sont pas paralysés et pourraient te poursuivre.  
Bien que cela fasse du bien d'être saine et sauve, tu es maintenant encore plus frustée sexuellement. Quand est-ce que tu vas pouvoir voir Hisoka ?! Est-ce que Feitan t'appellera un jour ?! Ces hommes sont tous les deux séduisants et selon toute apparence, prennent leur pied en tuant des gens, mais pas toi. Tu voudrais suivre du doigt les abdos saillants d'Hisoka, caresser son torse, tirer ses cheveux alors qu'il te baise sauvagement. Malheureusement, Hisoka et toi vous êtes mis au défi pour voir qui tient le plus longtemps. Tu es sur le point d'abandonner, d'aller le chercher directement, ce qui ne semble pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça sur le moment.

Soudain, ton téléphone sonne. Encore un numéro inconnu, vraiment rien de nouveau.  
« Allô ? » Tu décroches en attendant une réponse.  
« Ah, euh, salut, c'est moi, le serveur du coffee shop » ahh, le jeune serveur timide. Tu te remémores son beau physique tout en lui parlant.  
« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, chéri ? » Tu entends sa respiration au travers du téléphone. Il doit être complètement excité, pensant déjà à toi.  
« Est-ce que je peux vous voir ? » Mmh il est direct pour un mec timide et potentiellement vierge.  
« Je t'attendrai » tu lui donnes ton adresse et tu raccroches.

Bon, ce n'est pas Hisoka ou Feitan mais pour l'instant il fera l'affaire. Est-ce que tu t'en veux de l'utiliser comme un jouet ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est ce que tu fais. C'est ce que font les femmes de ta famille. Après tout, tu es une déesse du désir. Tu te fais désirer par les hommes, et tu continueras à le faire, sans pitié.

***

Avant que ton invité n'arrive, tu écris une courte lettre à l'intention d'Hisoka.  
« Alors que j'attends un invité, je pense à toi et à toi seulement, j'attends avec impatience le jour ou je crierai ton nom. »

Tu appelles un corbeau, qui est ton familier depuis longtemps, et tu lui donnes la lettre. Il a été entraîné à distinguer les auras de Nen des gens, il n'aura donc aucun problème à trouver Hisoka sans ton aide. Tu regardes l'oiseau s'envoler, disparaissant dans le ciel.

***

Hisoka était assis près d'une grande fenêtre, jouant avec ses cartes en espérant pouvoir déjà combattre Chrollo, regrettant que ce soit impossible pour le moment.  
Il voit alors un corbeau voler vers lui à travers une fenêtre et se poser sur son genou. Il remarque une petite lettre attachée à sa patte. Lorsqu'il la détache, l'oiseau s'envole, disparaissant à l'horizon.  
Il ouvre la lettre immédiatement, devinant de qui elle provient après l'avoir lue.

« Ma petite souris joue avec d'autres hommes, je vois... Je devrais peut-être lui rendre visite pour lui montrer à qui elle appartient. » Hisoka passe la langue sur ses lèvres, pensant à toutes les choses possibles qu'il pourrait faire à [Prénom].

  
  


« J'ai hâte » gémit-il. En espérant que le reste de la Brigade ne l'a pas entendu ou remarqué le corbeau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prénom] a un nouveau travail qui ajouterait d'autres hommes à sa liste.

Tu es couchée dans ton lit à côté de ton nouveau jouet sexuel, le serveur.  
C'est clair que tu as apprécié ta nuit avec lui. Il était brutal, ce qui avait compensé sa virginité et son manque d'expérience. Mais en tout cas, la raison pour laquelle tu étais réveillée en pleine nuit, c'était un appel.  
Il semblait que la mafia avait capturé un des voleurs impliqués dans le massacre ayant et lieu plus tôt dans la soirée lors des enchères. Il n'a voulu leur donner aucune information, donc la mafia fait appel à toi pour le faire parler.

Franchement, tu espères que c'est Feitan le beau gosse court sur pattes. Tu as tellement envie de le torturer sexuellement.

***

Tu te prépares, enfilant une jupe crayon [couleur] et un joli chemiser à col claudine, juste histoire d'être présentable pour tes mandataires.  
Tu quittes ton appartement et tu te diriges vers les quartiers généraux, où tu dois te rendre pour recevoir ta mission. Heureusement, ce n'est pas loin et tu n'as pas d'embouteillages puisque c'est toujours le milieu de la nuit.

***

Une fois dans le bâtiment, tu remarques une personne que tu ne pensais pas revoir de sitôt, Kurapika.

« [Prénom] ? C'est vraiment toi ? » Demande Kurapika, un peu troublé. De toute évidence, il se souvient de l'apparence bien différente que tu avais lors de votre dernière rencontre.  
« Euh, salut ! Ça fait longtemps » tu réponds, mais franchement, tu préfèrerais te mettre au travail et rentrer chez toi.  
« Suis-moi s'il te plaît » dit Kurapika en te guidant vers ce qui semble être une pièce bien isolée, probablement la pièce où est enfermé le voleur.  
« Nous pensons qu'il est peut-être lié à la disparition des participants à l'enchère, et d'autre part il est membre de la tristement célèbre Brigade Fantôme, donc je t'en prie fais attention. » T'informe Kurapika.

Oh mon dieu ! Tu sembles avoir beaucoup à faire avec ce dangereux gang. Peut-être que c'est Hisoka, l'homme que tu désires si ardemment. Tu espères que c'est Hisoka, mais encore une fois c'est impossible qu'il se soit fait choper si facilement.

Une fois dans la pièce, tu vois l'homme que tu es sensée torturer. Ce n'est ni Hisoka, ni Feitan, mais tu n'es pas déçue. L'homme est immense, fort, et a un air sauvage. Tu dois te décider. Tu vas te le faire.

« J'ai besoin que vous restiez hors de la pièce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Tu annonces aux quelques personnes présentes avec toi dans la pièce.  
« Fais attention, il est dangereux. Heureusement, il est sous sédatifs et ne peut pas bouger, mais il pourrait quand même mordre. » T'avertit Kurapika à propos de l'homme. C'est encore mieux pour toi. Tu humectes tes lèvres en préparation de ce qui arrive.  
« Merci Kurapika, j'y penserai. » Tu lui souris simplement. En observant ce nouveau venu, paralysé devant toi, tu te dis que tu vas bien t'amuser.

Une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée, tu t'approches de lui. Il te regarde simplement d'un air curieux en attendant son interrogatoire.  
« Je sais que tu n'es pas celui qui a tué tous ces innocents aux enchères ce soir. Après tout, j'y étais » tu dis en t'asseyant à son chevet sur le lit en fer et en croisant délicatement tes jambes, ce qui a pour effet de remonter légèrement ta jupe.  
« Pourquoi tu es pas encore morte, femme ? » Dit-il en te détaillant de la tête aux pieds. En appréciant clairement tes courbes en sablier.  
« Hmm, disons simplement que je me suis amusée avec un de tes potes » tu réponds en te plaçant à califourchon sur son corps paralysé. Ta jupe serrée se lève, dévoilant tes belles jambes douces.  
« Pour qu'ils te laissent en vie ? » Demande-t-il en fixant l'obscurité de ta jupe, sans doute dans l'espoir d'en voir plus.

Tu souris, sans t'embêter à lui répondre. Tu enlèves ta jupe crayon lentement et sensuellement, pour ne porter plus que ta culotte en dentelle. Tu ne prends même pas la peine de déboutonner ton chemisier, tu l'arraches simplement de ton corps, tout comme ton soutien-gorge. Tu décides de garder ta culotte, tu ne veux pas ruiner tout le plaisir tout de suite après tout.

« Tu es vraiment sensée faire ça ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne... » Dit l'homme en fixant tes seins doux et ronds.  
« Chut, je dirais rien si tu dis rien » tu lui dis, te frottant doucement contre lui en espérant que sa bite ne soit pas paralysée elle aussi.  
« Dooonc, comment tu t'appelles ? J'ai besoin de savoir pour que je puisse crier ton nom » tu continues en pressant ta poitrine nue contre son torse puissant et ciselé. D'un ongle, tu suis toutes les lignes, toutes les cicatrices de son corps.  
« Uvogin » répond-il, souriant, appréciant qu'une telle beauté lui donne de l'attention.  
« Très bien Uvogin, je vais apprécier ce voyage » tu murmures au creux de son oreille avant de la lécher doucement.  
« T'es une femme tellement cruelle, je peux même pas te toucher » dit-il d'un air ennuyé.  
« Oh, non d'une pipe... t'inquiète, je vais t'en faire une » tu lui fais un clin d'oeil avant de te pencher juste au-dessus de son membre, désormais dur.  
« Trésor, je suis contente que ta queue soit pas paralysée aussi » tu lui dis en baissant son short moulant, révélant ainsi sa grosse bite dure, que tu vas bientôt lécher comme une sucette.

Tu prends son membre en main(s), suivant le sillage de quelques veines jusqu'à ses couilles, maintenant tu vas pouvoir t'amuser.  
Tu le lèches lentement, de ses couilles jusqu'à la fente de son énorme queue. Tu fais des ronds autour de son gland, en veillant à bien mouiller tout son sexe avec ta salive.  
Uvogin commence à grogner lentement, appréciant la chaude attention qu'il reçoit plus bas.  
Une fois que tu estimes l'avoir assez léché, tu te dis qu'il est temps de l'accueillir dans ta cavité buccale. Tu ouvres grand la bouche, accueillant son sexe bien durci. Tu commences lentement à bouger ta tête le long de sa queue. Elle est si grosse qu'il t'est impossible de la prendre en entier.  
Ce n'est pas une surprise, après tout Uvogin est immense.

« Mmmh, Uvo, pourquoi tu es si grand... Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. » Tu gémis, léchant le gland de sa queue immense.  
« Chevauche-moi » te répond-il d'un air taquin.  
Pff ! Il devrait être fier de te rendre si désespérée, peu d'hommes peuvent vraiment te faire te sentir comme ça.

Tu baisses ta culotte, prête à enfourcher le colosse allongé sous toi.  
Tu passes son gland le long de ton entrée, te préparant à le recevoir sans trop de difficultés, lorsque soudain, on frappe à la porte.  
SÉRIEUX ?! Tu étais si proche !!

Mais quelque chose ne va pas, la personne derrière la porte dégage une aura dangereuse.  
« Qu'as-tu fait ? » tu murmures à l'oreille d'Uvogin, prenant soin à ce que personne ne t'entende.  
Il te sourit juste, moqueur. « Oh il veut jouer ? On va jouer. »  
Tu replaces son sexe dur dans son short. Tu récupères tes vêtements et tu les caches dans un coin. Tu restes à califourchon sur lui, tes fluides d'amour s'impregnant un peu dans le tissu de son short.

« Tu te rhabilles pas ? » Ils te verront, tu sais ? » il continue, l'air amusé.  
Tu te penches sur lui, ta poitrine nue sur son torse, et tu le lèches, ainsi que son cou, en prenant soin de lui faire des suçons.  
« Je suis pas là, compris ? » Tu lui dis en le surprenant d'un doux baiser.

Tu te rends invisible en un clin d'œil. Malheureusement, cela n'est possible que lorsque tu es nue.  
La porte s'ouvre, révélant Dalzollene et une poignée d'autres types en noir. Quelque chose ne va pas.  
Tu descends d'Uvogin lentement après lui avoir donné un autre baiser léger. Tu recules dans un coin de la pièce.  
Soudain, l'un des autres types attaque Dalzollene, qui meurt sur le coup.  
Tu remarques que la fille à l'aspirateur est aussi là. Tu te souviens l'avoir vue aux enchères. Elle utilise son aspirateur pour ôter le poison paralysant qui courait dans les veines d'Uvogin.  
Une fois libre, ce dernier hurle de frustration, jurant de tuer le « type à la chaîne ». Tu es sûre est certaine qu'il s'agit de Kurapika.

Un problème se pose : vas-tu les suivre ou rester dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté ?  
Ton choix se porte sur la première proposition, les gars de la Brigade sont plutôt appétissants. Ce choix marquera sans doute ton arrêt de mort.

Même si ce n'est pas une mort qui te déplairait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lectrice-chan a suivi la Brigade Fantôme, invisible et très nue... Ça ne peut pas mal se passer, hein ?

Eeet merde. Il est trop tard pour regretter maintenant.  
Tu es là, dans l'obscure repaire de l'araignée, prête à être empoisonnée par son venin. Au moins, ladite araignée ne t'a pas remarquée du tout et encore une fois, tu n'as pas à te plaindre de tous les beaux hommes qui t'entourent. Et la cerise sur le gateau, c'est ce cher Hisoka, assis à la fenêtre, ses beaux et longs doigts pâles jouant avec ses cartes.

Temps de passer à l'action !  
Tu t'approches lentement d'Hisoka, sans te préoccuper d'être sexy, après tout il ne peut pas te voir ou sentir ta présence sans que tu ne le touches... et c'est précisément ce que tu as derrière la tête.  
Tu t'assois près de lui à côté de la fenêtre, tes doigts prêts à masser sa zone génitale.  
Tu t'arrêtes, admirant son corps puissant. Son torse qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration. Ses longues jambes musclées reposant l'une sur l'autre, et ses mains d'artiste jouant avec ses cartes en attendant de pouvoir jouer avec toi.  
Tu déplaces tes doigts lentement le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à son aine, une impression éthérée se faisant ressentir. Il a certainement remarqué que quelque chose se passe, au vu du léger soubresaut de son corps.  
Tu places avec douceur ta main autour de sa queue au repos, la sentant tressaillir à ton contact.

Hisoka fixe l'air devant lui, comme s'il pouvait te voir. Il n'a pas l'air amusé. Il n'a toujours pas compris que c'est toi ?

Tu te rapproches, à califourchon sur lui, pour lui murmurer :  
« Détends-toi chéri, ce n'est que moi. Tu n'as pas envie de jouer ? » Tu murmures à l'oreille de ton clown mortel, tes lèvres effleurant son oreille.  
Son visage se fend d'un sourire en coin satisfait, et il arque l'un de ses sourcils, amusé.  
« J'en déduis que tu donnes ta langue au chat, petite souris ? » Répond-il alors qu'un sourire moqueur éclaire son visage.  
« Pas du tout, il n'y a aucune règle qui m'empêche de t'embêter... Et sinon, tu veux que je te révèle un tout petit secret ? »  
Tu dis alors que tu saisis l'une de ses mains.  
« Mmh, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? »  
« Je suis entièrement nue sur toi. » Tu lui murmures à l'oreille d'une voix rauque, tandis que tu guides sa main entre tes seins [couleur].

Tu sens la bite d'Hisoka se tendre sous toi, ce qui te donne l'impression que ton corps est en feu.  
Hisoka ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais il n'est pas encore prêt d'abandonner ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Il veut que cette fille le supplie, qu'elle ne fasse appel qu'à lui lorsqu'elle a besoin d'être soulagée.  
Il sait qu'il devra la torturer plus.

« Donc tu es prête à arrêter de jouer ? À abandonner ? » Dit-il, son grand sourire ne quittant pas son beau visage.  
« Oh non, je voulais que ce soit toi qui abandonnes. Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas envie de faire tout ce que tu veux de moi ? Je suis là, complètement nue au-dessus de toi, tu n'as même pas non plus besoin de me chauffer » Tu souffles au creux de son oreille en frottant ton sexe contre ta jambe.  
« C'est ce que je vois, tes fluides coulent le long de tes jambes sur la mienne. Je ne peux pas te voir, mais ça je peux le sentir, petite souris. » Poursuit-il avant de toucher l'une des perles et de la porter à sa bouche pour goûter ta saveur.

Et voilà. Cet homme hyper sexy te rend folle, mais, fidèle à toi-même, tu ne peux pas abandonner si tôt. Peu importe à quel point tu as envie de le sentir entre tes jambes.  
« Très bien, si tu ne veux pas te mettre au travail, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi pas ton chef, là-bas ? » Tu le taquines avant d'embrasser brièvement ses lèvres.  
« Hah. Je doute que ce soit son délire. Et tu es mon jouet. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te briser. » Te répond-il, l'air vaguement amusé.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, le spectacle est surtout pour toi. » Tu l'embrasses à nouveau avant de te séparer de lui.  
« Regarde-moi. » tu ordonnes, te rendant visible juste à ses yeux.

L'un de tes doigts chemine le long de ton cou, entre tes seins, descend ton ventre et s'aventure dans ta chatte toute mouillée. Tu amènes ce doigt à tes lèvres et tu le lèches, sans quitter ses yeux dorés du regard.  
Puis, à quatre pattes, tu t'approches de la tête de l'araignée. Le chef sexy et dangereux, Chrollo Lucilfer. Il ne sait pas ce qui va se passer, mais tu as des projets pour lui bien sûr. Et tu espères qu'ils ne causeront pas ta mort.

***

Une fois en face de Chrollo, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'admirer. Son visage semble si innocent. Mais bien sûr, le fait qu'il porte ce long manteau sans rien en dessous suffit à te captiver. Ses muscles sont à tomber.  
Tu hésites sur la marche à suivre. Il a l'air absorbé par son bouquin, pourtant tu es entièrement nue et plus que prête à sentir son corps sur le tien.  
Tu places lentement tes doigts sur son genou, marquant une pause pour observer sa réaction.  
Il ne semble pas encore avoir remarqué.  
Tu remontes le long de sa jambes et son corps tressaille légèrement. Toutefois, son expression reste inchangée. Son regard est fixé devant lui. Il ne peut pas te voir, mais la façon dont il regarde le vide devant lui suffit à te porter aux nues.  
Ta main finit par atteindre sa queue au repos. C'est alors que sa main saisit la tienne. T'interdisant tout mouvement.  
Ta main sent sa queue tressaillir. Et durcir progressivement.  
La respiration de Chrollo a aussi changé imperceptiblement.  
Si ta main est immobilisée, tes doigts, eux, peuvent encore bouger. Tu commences à masser son gland au travers de son pantalon. Son érection grandit à vue d'œil. Et tu fais preuve de témérité.  
Tu embrasses doucement ses lèvres. Elles sont incroyablement douces contre les tiennes. Tu embrasses sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Lui faisant un petit suçon, caché sous son col.

« Tu en veux encore ? » Tu murmures en léchant la zone sous son oreille.  
Tu sens son souffle chaud sur ton cou et ton épaule, envoyant une décharg électrique de ton cou à ta chatte en ébullition.  
« Parce que j'ai besoin de plus, chef... » Tu gémis au creux de son oreille.  
« Dans ce cas, je vais te donner plus. » Répond-il en se levant avant de se diriger vers une sorte de pièce.  
Tu regardes Hisoka et tu lui fais signe. Tandis que tu te diriges vers l'endroit où Chrollo te guide. Espérons que ce ne soit pas la mort.  
Hisoka te regarde quitter la pièce en ruines où restent les pattes de l'araignée. Et il regarde surtout ton cul. En massant lentement sa queue au travers de son pantalon.  
« Eh bien, cette petite souris m'excite de bien des manières. Si c'est comme ça, ainsi soit-il. Bientôt tu me supplieras et tu ne supplieras que moi. »

Hisoka jette un œil distrait par la fenêtre en réfléchissant à une punition adaptée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que vont faire Chrollo et la lectrice ?! Que va faire Hisoka ?! >.<

Toujours aussi invisible aux yeux du monde. Mais c'est ce que tu préfères pour le moment.  
Tu suis toujours Chrollo vers l'endroit où il te conduit.

***

Désormais, vous vous trouvez dans une pièce et à un étage complètement différents.  
Au point que la chambre que vous pénétrez ne ressemble pas à une ruine. Elle est même plutôt jolie. La porte vient de se refermer derrière toi. Tu te diriges vers le lit et tu t'y assois.

« Tu comptes te montrer ou bien je te baise comme ça ? » Demande Chrollo en regardant dans ta direction.  
Tu es franchement choquée, tu ne pensais pas Chrollo si direct quant au coït. Mais ça ne fait qu'ajouter au mystère qui l'entoure.  
« Tu veux pas me baiser comme ça ? » Tu demandes à ton tour au grand jeune homme.  
« Non, je veux te voir. Je veux te voir en entier. » Répond-il d'une voix incroyablement suave.

Très bien, s'il demande comme ça, c'est compliqué de lui désobéir.  
Tu annules ta capacité de Nen et tu apparais dans ton plus simple appareil en face du charmant homme.  
Chrollo semble alors surpris. Comme s'il avait le souffle coupé.

« Il y a un problème ? » Tu lui demandes, confuse.  
« Eh bien honnêtement j'ai du mal à réaliser à quel point tu es belle. J'ai été avec de nombreuses femmes au cours de ma vie, mais aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville. » Répond-il en admirant ta silhouette en sablier.

Tu te lèves et t'approches de lui doucement. Une fois devant lui, tes mains glissent le long de son torse nu en direction de ses épaules.  
« Donc tu vas me baiser ou pas, regard de braise ? » Tu murmures contre ses lèvres, tandis que tes bras enlacent son cou.  
« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? » Demande-t-il d'un air mutin alors qu'une de ses mains se pose sur ta taille.  
« Je te veux, Chrollo. Je veux que tu me prennes en levrette alors que je suis penchée sur le lit. Je veux que tu gémisses mon nom et que tu tires mes cheveux alors que je te suce comme jamais. Je veux tout de toi. » Tu réponds avant de poser un baiser sur la peau douce de son cou et de la mordiller. Ce qui a pour effet de le faire grogner à cause des images que tes mots ont fait défiler dans son esprit.

C'est ça ! Voilà où tu vas pouvoir être soulagée par un homme non seulement sexy mais mortellement sexy.  
Est-ce que c'est tromper Hisoka de baiser quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? NON ! Il n'y a aucune règle de ce genre et pour être honnête, tu veux qu'Hisoka souffre un petit peu.  
Chrollo agrippe tes jambes, qui s'enroulent autour de sa taille fine et musclée, et vous vous dirigez vers le lit.

Une fois sur le lit, Chrollo t'allonge, tes jambes l'entourant toujours. Il retire son manteau en fourrure hors de prix et le balane dans un coin de la pièce.  
Il t'observe, ses mains explorant tes épaules, puis tes seins tout doux sur lesquels il s'arrête pour les peloter et les masser doucement.  
« Chrollo, je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux encore t'attendre. J'ai tellement envie de toi... » Tu gémis, touchant ta chatte trempée et écartant tes petites lèvres pour lui montrer l'effet qu'il a sur ton corps.  
Chrollo grogne en déboutonnant enfin son pantalon pour l'enlever avec ses chaussures.

« Je vais te faire crier si fort que tout le monde saura ce qu'il se passe. » annonce-t-il en libérant enfin son impressionnante érection de son caleçon. Des gouttes de liquide pré-séminal ornent déjà son extrémité.  
« Oh wow, est-ce que ça va vraiment rentrer ? » Tu demandes avec un sourire en coin tout en sachant pertinemment que oui.  
« Si ça rentre pas tu n'auras qu'à supporter la douleur que tu ressentiras quand je te défoncerai. » Dit-il en frottant sa queue contre ta chatte pour se lubrifier.

Sa main droite joue avec ton clito et sa main gauche avec l'un de tétons, alors qu'il frotte toujours sa queue contre ta chatte. Est-ce que ça pourrait être plus excitant ? Hmm, peut-être, mais difficilement.  
Chrollo prend l'un de tes doux tétons dans sa bouche, léchant et mordillant ce pauvre bouton de rose. Et d'un coup tu le sens. Le plaisir d'avoir quelque chose en toi.

« Hmm, si serrée et humide... » Remarque Chrollo qui commence à bouger en toi.  
« Ahh tu es large... » Tu gémis en guise de réponse.

Chrollo prend ton autre téton dans sa bouche pour lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à l'autre.  
Il avait commencé par des coups de reins lents mais profonds, et maintenant il te prend comme il l'entend. Il t'utilise pour son propre plaisir, mais cela ne te pose pas problème.  
Il vous fait échanger vos places et tu te retrouves sur lui, prête à le chevaucher.  
Il place ses mains sur ta taille et te regarde, attendant que tu bouges.  
Tu commences à le chevaucher lentement pour le narguer. C'est si bon, cette friction avec sa bite en toi. Tes fluides ont maintenant fini par couleur sur lui mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Tu relèves la tête et tu remarques la tête d'Hisoka dans l'encadrement de la porte. La façon dont il te dévore du regard provoque des frissons le long de ta colonne vertébrale, telle une douche glacée un matin frais.  
Tu écartes les jambes encore plus pour qu'Hisoka puisse voir comment la bite de Chrollo te remplit.  
D'une main, tu attrappes l'un de tes tétons et tu joues avec, de l'autre tu joues avec ton clito, en chevauchant Chrollo aussi bien que possible. Sans quitter le magicien aux cheveux de feu du regard.  
Le son bruyant de peau contre peau accompagnant tes mouvements et tes seins bougeant en rythme sont un véritable spectacle pour Chrollo.

« Je suis pas loin, t'es prête ? » Grogne Chrollo en accompagnant tes mouvements de hanches.  
« J'attends que ça. » Tu lèches tes lèvres, t'adressant surtout à Hisoka, qui observe toujours depuis l'obscurité.  
La prise de Chrollo sur tes hanches se raffermit, presque comme s'il voulait te briser. Ses coups de reins verticaux alors que tu le chevauches te font gémir bruyamment, tout le monde peut t'entendre.  
« Je vais jouir... » Tu gémis, presque dans un cri à cause de Chrollo, qui maltraite maintenant ton petit clito.

Peu à peu, tu sens le petit nœud de plaisir en toi céder et faire déferler une vague de plaisir mêlée à une pointe de douleur. Tout ton corps se tend et ta chatte se contracte autour de la bite de Chrollo, ce qui le fait grogner et aller plus vite.  
« Hmm si serrée... » Il dit alors qu'il te baise sauvagement, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque tu sens une vague de liquide chaud se répandre en toi.

Vous êtes tous les deux à bout de souffle et en sueur sur les draps propres.  
« Juste pour te mettre au courant, je te laisserai pas quitter cette chambre, beauté. » T'avertit-il en se retirant et en observant son sperme couler lentement de ta chatte maltraitée.  
« Ça me va. » Tu réponds en tentant de détendre tes muscles.  
Chrollo sort du lit et se rhabille.  
« Je reviens, tu restes là. » Commande-t-il en sortant par une autre porte de la pièce.

***

Tu regardes Hisoka, qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre.  
Tu tentes de l'analyser pour deviner ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, mais en vain, comme d'habitude.  
Il s'assied à côté de ton corps nu et saisit une mèche de tes cheveux, son visage si près du tien que vous lèvres se touchent presque.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que j'aie écopé d'un jouet problématique. » Dit-il, caressant ta jambe d'une main.  
Son toucher te fait frissonner et tu sais pertinemment pourquoi. Tu l'as toujours désiré. Il est joueur mais une fois de plus toi aussi.  
« Tu es jaloux ? » Tu lui demandes en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
« Hmmm tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as provoqué, petite souris. » Il ignore ta question tandis que l'un de ses doigts parcourt ton sexe trempé. Il s'en fiche royalement du sperme de Chrollo qui continue de couler de toi.  
« Hmmm et tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais... » Tu gémis alors que son doigt te pénètre et commence à bouger lentement.  
« Ah si je sais, je le vois dans tes yeux. Je vois à quel point tu me désires. » Sourit-il en portant son doigt plein de sperme à ta bouche.

Tu suces et nettoie son doigt sans le lâcher du regard.  
Il a un sourire en coin avant de t'embrasser passionnément, vos langues bougeant l'une contre l'autre. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.  
Il s'éloigne de toi en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
« Ne pense pas que tu vas échapper à ta punition, petite souris. » T'avertit-il en partant. En te laissant perdue dans tes pensées.

Eh bien, maintenant tu te réjouis d'être dans l'antre de l'araignée. Tu te demandes quelles autres surprises celle-ci te réserve. Et ce qu'Hisoka te réserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Note de la traductrice : Voilà, j'ai terminé la traduction du travail de DarkPoison. Malheureusement, comme vous vous en doutez et comme le laisse présager cette note, c'est sans doute le dernier chapitre que j'aurai l'occasion de traduire. Dans tout mon naïf espoir, je ne vais pas marquer cette trad comme terminée. Je veux pouvoir connaître la suite T-T (et je ne compte pas l'écrire moi-même, ce n'est pas mon histoire). J'espère que malgré tout vous l'aurez appréciée autant que moi.]


End file.
